


Hey Good Lookin'

by Velvet-Muffin (MischaBea)



Series: Subtext Universe [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaBea/pseuds/Velvet-Muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Elena hang out in the tour bus after his Wheatland performance. Tom tries to convince Elena that she’d enjoy the country music lifestyle by dressing the part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Good Lookin'

When we got back on the bus, Tom seemed a bit tense. He poured himself the last two fingers of scotch from the bottle, then sat down on the edge of the bed.

I settled down next to him snuggling against his arm and wide spread leg.

“But how was it? Did I sound close?” He took a swig from the tumbler in his hand.

“Babe, it was close. So close. You’re really getting there. The only thing that made it not absolutely perfect, was that tiny bit of nerves. And the nerves are understandable! This isn’t something you normally do! You’re just going to get better and better. And you’re already amazing!” I grinned at him. I was so proud. My guy, up on that stage playing that guitar, and singing his heart out. It was one of the most amazing things I’d ever seen. Mostly because I knew how nervous he was and how much work he was putting into it. 

“So you think it was good? I just want to sound good.”

“Yeah, well, Tom, it’s not going to sound good. It's going to sound like Hank Williams!”

He stared at me, slightly open mouthed for a long time before speaking. “Was it bad?”

“No! It was perfect!”

“But, Ellie, you’re not making any sense. Which was it? Was it good or was it bad?”

“It was great! You sounded an awful lot like Hank! That’s what you’re going for right? Credibility? But honestly babe, Hank Williams, he didn’t sound good!” 

Uh oh. That look on his face, just sort of hurt confusion, that was really not what I’d wanted him to feel. 

“But, he was an icon. Here we are, sixty-plus years later and not only is he still relevant, he’s epochal to the point of legend. He sang those songs with such believability that his world feels accessible, despite having lived so many years ago. Every possible human emotion is contained within his songs. Those lyrics and that voice come together to form a perfect audio time capsule of the American South in 1950."

“Oh sweetie, I know. Empirically, I know all of that. I appreciate the history of it and his legacy. It’s just, audiologically, I find him more difficult to appreciate.”

“Yes. I’m aware. You’ve made your dislike of country music well known.”

“It’s not dislike-”

“Not to worry. I’ll bring you over before I’m finished. I’ll get you to appreciate this country music lifestyle if it’s the last thing I do,” he grinned at me. 

I shook my head slowly. “Tom, don’t forget, I’m from the Midwest. People have been trying to get me to appreciate the country music lifestyle my entire life. It didn’t take. But I’ll give it a good faith effort for you.” I kissed the tip of his nose as I stood. “In an attempt to make this happen, I’m going to go grab a couple of Buds from the fridge.”

I walked out of the little bedroom in the back of the bus through the bathroom. He was so insistent on staying on the tour bus, even though everyone else opted for rooms in the hotel across the street. Authenticity. For Tom, that was the key. He spent so much time honing his craft. He could transform completely into another human being. I had no concerns. He was going to kill this role. But, it just wasn’t my thing. That didn’t mean I wasn’t going to support him one hundred and ten percent. I mean, I was on a tour bus in the middle of Mecosta County, Michigan, for god’s sake! If that’s not complete devotion, I don’t know what is. 

On a completely unrelated note, this was a trial of sorts. I wasn’t going to up and move to a new country from my comfortable little town without having some more close quarters interaction. We’d had six months of long distance pining with rare weekends and lots of Skype but that’s not enough to make a 4,000 mile decision. Not that I wasn’t already leaning towards chuck it all. Of course I was. But I had friends and a life. How would Melanie and Bill make it on their own?

I grabbed the beers and opened the caps in the empty kitchenette, shaking my head again at the weirdness of being in this setting with Tom. Or being in this setting at all. It was a long way from the book shop.

I stepped back through the bathroom and at first all I could see were a pair of boots crossed at the ankles on the bed. “Gross, Tom! Get those things off-” I turned and almost dropped the beers as I busted out in a ridiculous laugh to match the absurd sight before me. The boots and a cowboy hat, pulled low over his eyes, were the entirety of his ensemble. He sat slumped, shoulders against the wall, arms crossed behind his hat laden head, long lean nakedness spread out before me. I giggled, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Howdy, lil’ lady.” He brought his right hand around and tipped the hat to me. 

I couldn’t stop laughing. “Why is this happening?”

“I’m just tryin’ to get you to appreciate that country lifestyle.” His southern accent was improving greatly.

I nodded, trying to contain the giggles and be serious. “If this is what the lifestyle contains, you can count me in.” I took a long draw off one of the bottles and handed him the other. Then I set mine on the little nightstand and stripped off my own clothes.

He looked me up and down with one eyebrow raised. “You know what they say, 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy.’

I climbed into the bed. “I don’t think anyone says that, but...” I straddled his hips, “if you insist.” I shook my head. “You are a weird, wonderful creature and I adore you.” I reached up to pull off the hat.

He grabbed my wrist. “Oh no. The hat stays.”

“The hat stays? Okay, for now, but I can’t guarantee I won’t make every attempt to fuck it off of you.” As I leaned down awkwardly for a kiss under the brim of the hat, the tips of my breasts brushed against his chest.

He gave an appreciative sound against my lips before pushing between them with his lithe tongue. I could feel his length hardening against me as I leaned into him even more, accepting his tongue and circling my own around it. 

I wiggled my backside against him as I pulled away from his mouth. "What are you waiting for?"

He pushed me back into a sitting position. "Hold on." He'd abandoned the southern accent. He took the cowboy hat from his head and dropped it on mine, grinning at me. "Turn around."

"Oh, I see how it is." I flipped around so I was facing his still boot clad feet. I leaned forward so he could slide into me. Once he was part way in, I sat up, engulfing the rest of him. I began to move up and down, slowly at first, then with more vigor as I felt my muscles begin to tighten.

"Isn't that a beautiful sight?" His voice came from behind me.

I turned my head and upper half of my body around pinched the brim of the hat and winked at him.

"Oh, cheeky." He grabbed my ass in both hands, kneading as I continued to piston my thighs. Soon the right hand moved away but quickly returned in a decisive smack.

I squealed then laughed as he rubbed the pale flesh that was certainly now blooming with color. When spank came to the other side, I was ready, yet not, and the sensation was plenty to push me over the edge. I cried out and contracted around him, wetness pooling under me.

He lifted me off of him, laying me down in the bed while grabbing the hat and tossing it like a frisbee across the tiny room. I heard the clunk of boots hitting the floor before his body was laid over mine and he was pushing into me, tongue and cock, as I wrapped my arms and legs around his body, accepting every bit. 

He was getting closer with each thrust to his own release; breaths coming in gasps, brows furrowing in ecstasy. He shifted just slightly to a more upward motion and in moments I was coming again. 

"There it is," he croaked as my body drew the orgasm from him.

After a few moments of resting in each other's arms, I began to smile, then laugh.

"What?" Tom asked, face full of confusion.

"'There it is?'" I giggled. 

"Well, Elena, you know! You always have that one orgasm that then brings about mine. That was it!"

"You are such a dork." I shook my head, grinning. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"I think I have an inkling." He gathered me in even closer with his long arms.

I started to laugh again. "You are so lucky my phone was over there on the nightstand. A pic would definitely been taken of that ridiculousness."

He flipped back into the accent. "Well I reckon that'd been done on purpose. Your partner in crime, Miss Mellie, don't need to have the most popular Tumbleblog in these parts on account of my tallywhacker."

"Oh yeah, she'd have had that all over the internet in a nanosecond. No photos is better. Besides, I'll always have my mind photo." I tapped my temple with my index finger.

"And I'm the dork?"

"I think it's safe to say we're neck and neck."

He kissed the top of my head. "I truly wouldn't have us any other way."


End file.
